La historia de una vida
by konnyta granger
Summary: Los niños por más semi humanos que sean, siguen siendo niños y no pueden reprimir su naturaleza preguntona. Ahora Edward y Bella deberan responder a las preguntas de su pequeña Nessie. "Quiero que me cuentes tu historia de amor mamá" espero sus reviews!


**_Esta historia se situa casi un año después del fin de "Amanecer", aqui Nessie tiene aprox 7 años. Es mi idea del como le cuentan toda la historia a Nessie y como viven todos ahora, espero les guste, planeo subir otro cap unico con Nessie un poco más grande._**

**_Que lo disfruten..._**

La historia de una vida.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y Reneesme se negaba rotundamente a irse a la cama. Llevaba algunos minutos pidiendo a Jacob que le contara como se habían conocido sus padres, pero este solo le decía que se había cuando Bella había llegado a Forks, cosa que a la niña no dejaba nada satisfecha.

Edward y Bella habían salido a cenar, estaban aun en ese plan de romance eterno, pero que con cierta reticencia, especialmente de Bella, se habían ido a cenar a un restaurant italiano en Seattle.

- Vamos Nessie, debes irte a la cama o tus padres se enfadaran conmigo por no haberte acostado a la hora que debía –dijo Jacob intentando en vano que la niña se fuera a dormir.

- No hasta que me cuentes TODA la historia –dijo Nessie permaneciendo sentada en un banco a la entrada de la casa.

- Nessie, cariño –dijo Jacob suspirando con cansancio –hazme caso o tendré problemas con tus padres ¿Quieres que tu madre se enfade conmigo?

- Mama no se enfadara contigo –dijo Nessie colocándose de pie para mirar a Jacob y colocar esas caritas que le colocaba su madre a su padre cuando quería convencerle de algo –Por favor, vamos donde mis abuelos y mis tíos para esperar a mis padres.

- Nessie… -dijo Jacob pero sabia que ya estaba desarmado, no podía negarle nada a esa pequeña.

"Ahora entiendo a Edward, pobre tipo, tener a dos manipuladores que soportar o consentir" pensó Jacob mientras se encaminaba con resignación hasta la casa de los Cullen para esperar pacientemente a que llegara Bella y Edward, prefería que fueran ellos quienes le contaran toda la historia ya que había partes de ella que no eran del todo agradables para ninguno.

Tras unos minutos en los que Nessie se dedico a jugar con Emmett y Rosalie, el sonido del motor del Aston Martin de Edward, les hizo alertarse, es especial a la pequeña.

Bella y Edward venían tomados de la mano como los dos románticos enamorado que eran, estaban tan enfrascados el uno en el otro que no se habían percatado de la presencia de Reneesme hasta que la vieron sentada en las piernas de Rosalie, riendo de buena gana mientras Emmett ponía caras raras y los comentarios de Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper.

- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! –gritó Nessie saltando de las piernas de Rosalie hasta los brazos de Edward quien de inmediato la alzo en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? –Pregunto Bella quien había mirado a Jacob y luego a su hija, mientras Edward, ya conocedor de los pensamientos de su pequeña, rodaba los ojos mientras sonreía con cierta diversión.

- Has estado agobiando a Jacob toda la tarde ¿eh? –Dijo Edward divertido, mientras Bella lo miraba sin entender –les ha estado preguntando a todos su historia de amor y ahora quiere sabes la nuestra.

- Otra vez con lo mismo –dijo Bella riendo ante la cara da aflicción de Jacob.

- Yo le dije que debía irse a la cama –dijo Jacob con bastante congoja.

- Vamos a ver –dijo Edward dejándola en el piso -¿Por qué tanto interés ahora?

- Quiero conocer todas sus historias, nunca me han contado nada de ustedes –dijo Nessie mirando a su padre del mismo modo que solía mirarle Bella cuando quería algo especial.

- Eres realmente peligrosa –dijo Edward girando la cabeza a Bella, quien miraba a su hija con orgullo –eso es cosa tuya.

- Bien –dijo Bella tomando a Nessie para sentarla en sus piernas mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón al lado de Rosalie y de Edward quien la siguió de inmediato -¿Por donde quieres partir?

- Quiero saber como te conociste con mi papa –dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

- Ah, eso fue mientras estábamos en el instituto –dijo Bella con una sonrisa –yo me había mudado desde Phenix.

- Ahí viviste con la abuela Reneé –dijo Nessie conocedora de esos datos por Charlie.

- Sí –dijo Bella riendo ante la atención prestada por su hija –en el instituto conocí a tu padre, pero en un comienzo el no me quería mucho.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Edward mirado a su esposa mientras arrugaba la frente y hacía una mueca –mi problema no era contigo, era con tu sangre.

- ¿Te la querías comer? –Pregunto Nessie extrañamente divertida.

- Con zapatos –dijo Emmett sentado en el apoya brazos al otro lado del sillón –¡Auch! Rose.

- Cierra la boca –dijo Rosalie con cierto enfado ante ciertos comentarios que le parecían inapropiados de comentar delante de Nessie.

- Tu papa consideraba mi sangre… demasiado apetitosa como para contenerse y eso lo ponía de mal humor, porque como sabes la familia es vegetariana –dijo Bella haciendo parecer todo extrañamente sencillo ante los ojos de todos, quienes prestaban atención tanto o más que la pequeña.

- Entonces si te quería comer ¿Cómo se enamoro de ti? –Pregunto Nessie arrugando su frente del mismo modo en que lo hacia Bella, cosa que pareció causarle gracia a Edward quien soltó unas cuantas carcajadas antes de contestarle a la pequeña.

- Es que tu madre es tan encantadora que no pude resistirme a sus encantos –dijo Edward recordando lo nervioso que se colocaba ante la torpeza de Bella cuando era humana, lo que le llevo a estar al pendiente de la muchacha a tal punto que termino enamorándose de ella.

- Cuando tu padre me conoció tampoco podía leerme la mente y eso le llamo la atención, además de mi olor, por lo que comenzó a estar al pendiente de mi, bastante intrigado por aquella situación –dijo Bella recordando vagamente la situación –hasta que en una oportunidad, tu padre me salvo de que una camioneta me aplastara, pero se descuido y yo descubrí que era un vampiro.

- Pero se supone que los humanos no deben saberlo –dijo Nessie arrugando su frentecita.

- Ese era el problema –dijo Bella riendo –se preocupo porque yo no dijera nada, entonces comenzó a vigilarme aun más y encontró que yo era un bicho muy raro para ser humana.

- Y como a tu padre le encantan los bichos raros, se termino enamorando de ella –dijo Emmett riendo ante la cara de Edward.

- Te lo estas ganando, hermanito –dijo Bella mirándole con una sonrisa amenazadora.

- Emmett –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa aprensiva.

- Continua mama –dijo Nessie llamando la atención de su madre -¿El abuelo Charlie lo quería?

- No mucho, aunque estoy segura de que ningún chico le hubiera gustado para mi –dijo Bella riendo al recordar las innumerables veces en que habían engañado a su padre.

- ¿Luego de eso se casaron? –Pregunto Nessie con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

- No, tiempo después tu padre se tuvo que ir –dijo Bella con el mismo rostro, mientras todos guardaban silencio ante aquella parte tan delicada de la historia.

- ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Nessie mirando tanto a Edward, quien intentaba no acongojarse con los recuerdos, como así también a su madre, quien tenía una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

- Porque me amaba demasiado y el creía que me estaba poniendo en peligro –dijo Bella con tal simpleza que comenzó a quitarle a la situación ese ambiente cargado –ya sabes que los humanos son muy frágiles y se debe tener cuidado con ellos.

- Pero si papa te protegía –dijo Nessie sin entender.

- Bueno… técnicamente eso fue culpa mía –dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros con la misma simpleza que lo hacía Bella, mientras abrazaba a Alice –para su cumpleaños tu tía Alice le preparo una fiesta sorpresa con regalos y todo eso, pero cuando iba a abrir uno de sus regalos se corto el dedo con el papel… y ¿Qué crees que paso?

- ¡Ah! –grito Nessie llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa, mientras miraba alternativamente a Jasper y a su madre.

- Sí, exactamente… ya sabes que a veces es difícil contenerse y tu tío Jasper llevaba poco tiempo siendo vegetariano –dijo Bella restándole importancia al asunto como siempre –en esa ocasión, tu padre me volvió a proteger, pero el peligro que corrí lo asusto mucho, así que decidió junto a todos los demás, que era mejor irse para que yo estuviera a salvo.

- Por eso papa a veces se pone triste –dijo Nessie con una sonrisa cariñosa hacia su padre, mientras todos se miraban sorprendidos por la forma en que aquella pequeña procesaba todo.

- Sí, por eso papa a veces se pone triste, porque se siente culpable por haberme dejado sola –dijo Bella sonriéndole a un Edward que intentaba ocultar ese dolo que estaba seguro, persistiría eternamente igual que él.

- Después de eso regresaste ¿no?–dijo Nessie sonriéndole a su padre para luego acariciar su mejilla.

- No –dijo Bella volviendo a sorprender a Nessie –yo fui por él y es que esta vez me toco a mi salvarle la vida.

- ¿Tú? –Nessie sorprendida al escuchar a su madre revelándole aquello.

- Sí, fue todo por un mal entendido que cause yo –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa torcida por el remordimiento.

- ¿Por qué tú? –Pregunto Nessie girándose para ver a Rosalie.

- Alice tuvo una visión de tu madre lanzándose por un acantilado y supuse que quería… hacerse daño –dijo Rosalie evitándose decir suicidarse, por miedo a lo que pudiera pensar la niña de su madre, cosa que muy en el fondo Bella agradeció –pero resulto que Bella solo estaba jugando.

- Juego por lo demás, bastante arriesgado –dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

- Y sin sentido, nada que valga la pena imitar –dijo Edward intentando dejarle claro a la pequeña que aquella no había sido una de las ideas más brillantes de su madre.

- Tu padre pensó que yo había muerto –dijo Bella guardando silencio al igual que los demás, para esperar la reacción de la pequeña pero ella escuchaba pacientemente por lo que decidió continuar –y eso le causo tanta tristeza que pensó que el también debía irse para poder estar conmigo.

- Ahí fue donde conociste a los Vulturis ¿verdad? –Pregunto Nessie con el rostro serio a lo que Edward asintió –ahora entiendo porque Ellos les conocían cuando vinieron… por mi.

- Sí, ahí les conocimos su padre, Alice y yo –dijo Bella evitando por completo el tema –bueno, para resumir un poco, evite que tu padre hiciera cualquier tontería y ahí se lo devolví a Esme sano y salvo.

- Cosa que todavía te agradezco –dijo Esme mirando con infinito cariño a Bella, quien le lanzo un beso por el aire.

- ¿Luego que paso? –Pregunto Nessie sin aventurarse más en el relato ya que no había acertado anteriormente, al parecer la historia de amor de sus padres había sido bastante tortuosa.

- Pues luego de eso, tomamos la decisión de transformarme y ahí tu padre me pidió matrimonio –dijo Bella obviando los detalles escabrosos de la amenaza de los Vulturis, no era necesario agobiarla con aquellos desagradables personajes de su especie –nos casamos el 13 de agosto y tu naciste un mes después de eso.

- Fin de la historia –dijo Edward apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Bella mirando a su hija quien arrugo su frente pensando concentradamente en algo más.

- Espera, te saltaste la parte de la luna de miel… mama siempre dice que es lo que más recuerda de su vida humana –dijo Nessie haciendo que sus padres se congelaran de pronto y unas fuertes carcajadas provenientes de Emmett inundaran el lugar, mientras el resto reía por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña Nessie.

- Esa es otra historia que no contaremos en este momento porque debes irte a la cama –dijo Bella intentando dejar a la niña en el piso.

- Y tus padres también –dijo Emmett en un tono cargado de doble sentido y en volumen para nada bajo, lo que causo que tanto Bella como Edward sisearan entre dientes.

Nessie bajo cuidadosamente de las piernas de Bella bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, para luego situarse delante de Emmett con las manos en su pequeña cintura.

- Tío Emmett, no entiendo nada de lo que dices –dijo Nessie con una clara dicción y una vos cantarina que le hacía tremendamente graciosa –pero si sigues haciendo enfadar a papa y a mama, voy a hacer que la tía Rosalie no vuelva a ser cariñosa contigo.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos antes de largarse a reír de forma disimulada, mientras a Emmett se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

- Nessie, cariño… son solo bromas –dijo Emmett mientras todos se aguantaban la risa para no importunar la reprimenda que la pequeña le daba a su bromita tío Emmett –además la tía Rosalie no va a dejar de hacerme cariño porque tu se lo pidas.

- Tía Rosalie –dijo Nessie colocando la carita de angelito que le había enseñado Bella.

- Lo que quieras Nessie –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a la pequeña mientras la mandíbula de Emmett caía precipitadamente, desatando las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

- Rose, cariño –dijo Emmett en tono de suplica mientras Bella se acercaba a Nessie para tomarla de la mano.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, debes irte a la cama –dijo Bella llevando a Nessie delante de todos para que se despidiera apropiadamente.

- Diles adiós a todos –dijo Edward mirando burlonamente a Emmett quien intentaba convencer a Rosalie.

- Buenas noches abuelo Carl –dijo Nessie juguetonamente mientras se tiraba encima de Carlisle, quien reía ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

- Hasta mañana pequeña –dijo Carlisle dejándola en el piso nuevamente.

- Adiós mi Jake –dijo Nessie aferrándose al cuello de Jacob quien aun reía de la escena con Emmett.

- Adiós pequeña, duerme bien, nos vemos mañana –dijo Jacob una vez que Edward la había alzado nuevamente.

- Buenas noches –dijeron Esme y Alice mientras la despedían con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana –dijo Bella sonriendo con tranquilidad antes de salir de la casa.

- Mama ¿Me contaras la historia de su luna de miel? –Pregunto Nessie colocando cariñas con pucheros.

- Más adelante, eres muy pequeña aun –dijo Edward mirando de reojo a Bella quien sonrió disimuladamente.

- Además, lo más importante en esa historia es que tu fuste concebida, no hay nada más interesante en ella para nosotros, es por eso que es el recuerdo más hermoso que conservo de cuando fui humana –dijo Bella lanzándole un beso a su princesa por el aire, el cual la pequeña devolvió.

- Bien, eso es genial –dijo Nessie mientras Edward la dejaba nuevamente en el piso –pero deberán contarme algún día que fue lo que paso.

- Estoy seguro que tu terminaras averiguándolo algún día por ti misma –dijo Bella haciendo que Edward se detuviera de pronto para mirar a su mujer quien intentaba contener la risa ante su cara de perplejidad –pero por ahora será mejor que corramos.

Bella tomo la mano de Nessie para salir corriendo mientras Edward las perseguía camino hasta la casa.

- Ya van a ver ustedes dos lo que es un vampiro enojado –dijo Edward a espaldas de su esposa y su hija mientras correteaban por el bosque hasta la casa, entre risas que llenaban todos los rincones del bosque de esa felicidad eterna que ahora gozaba la familia Cullen.

FIN*

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, besos a todos.**_

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

* * *


End file.
